In The First Place
by hyunsan
Summary: baekhyun dan chanyeol yang masing-masing memiliki masa lalu yang pahit, dengan kehadiran satu sama lain perlahan-lahan membuat mereka bisa melupakan dan memaafkan masa lalu itu. exo. chanbaek/baekyeol.
1. Prologue

- In The First Place -

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Tuan Byun!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menggubris dan hanya tetap melihat jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan depan sekolah.

"Tuan Byun!" Suara itu memanggilnya sekali lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

Seluruh murid dikelas itu terkekeh geli melihat guru mereka yang mulai naik darah karena salah satu teman mereka lebih memilih pemandangan diluar sekolah ketimbang memberi perhatiannya pada pelajaran.

Si guru matematika itu sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan berjalan kemeja salah satu muridnya yang melamun itu. Dan lucunya murid itu tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela sehingga makin mengundang gelak tawa temannya.

"Dengan segala hormat Tuan Byun Baekhyun, apa yang begitu penting di luar sana sehingga anda harus mengabaikan saya sepanjang pelajaran?" tanya guru itu dengan nada sarkasme begitu sampai disamping meja muridnya.

Baekhyun, murid yang melamun itu, terloncat sedikit dari kursinya karena mendengar suara gurunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tuan Kwon, guru matematikanya, tepat berada disampingnya dengan latar belakang teman-temannya yang sedang terkekeh tepat ke arahnya.

Merasa kesal ditertawakan, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gurunya ia malah membelalakkan mata pada teman-teman terutama pada Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

"Ehem, saya berbicara kepada anda, Byun Baekhyun!" merasa diabaikan lagi, Tuan Kwon menaikkan suaranya dan kali ini sukses membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan penuh pada guru berkacamata bundar itu. "Jadi, apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Eh, anu i-itu... awannya bagus, Tuan." Sontak tawa teman-temannya meledak namun berhasil didiamkan kembali oleh Tuan Kwon.

"Oh ya? Apa yang bagus dari awan-awan itu?"

"Mereka... berwarna putih?" jawaban Baekhyun yang mirip dengan jawaban anak kelas 3 SD itu membuat kelas kembali bergema dengan tawa teman-temannya yang sangat keras.

Tuan Kwon tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memijat keningnya, "Sebagai peringkat 2 pelajaran matematika seangkatan aku mengharapkan lebih darimu, Tuan Byun. Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Ke kantorku saat istirahat makan siang."

Saat Tuan Kwon kembali kemeja guru didepan untuk menerangkan pelajarannya, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek dan menaik-turunkan alis mereka.

"Apa masalah kalian?" desis Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hooo, Byun 'Angry' Baekhyun sedang mengalami hari buruk sepertinya." Ejek Sehun.

"Dulu burung dengan lebah menempel dikepalanya dan anak-anak yang bermain bola, kali ini awan yang berwarna putih. Apa selanjutnya? Semak-semak berwarna pink? Atau rambut Sehun berwarna pelangi yang norak?" kata Jongin sambil menahan tawa.

Sehun yang awalnya ikut terkekeh langsung memukul kepala Jongin pelan saat Jongin menyebutnya rambutnya norak. "Jangan pernah sekali pun menyebut rambutku norak!"

"Oh demi tuhan, tutuplah mulut kalian!"Baekhyun memutar matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Atau aku tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban ulangan matematiku pada kalian lagi."

Sontak senyum Sehun dan Jongin hilang dari wajah mereka. Mereka malah nyengir kearah Baekhyun sambil membuat tanda '_peace_'.

"Kalian berdua, Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim, bila tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran saya silakan keluar!" suara Tuan Kwon yang menggelegar membuat Jongin dan Sehun segera berbalik kedepan. Dan terdengar jelas dibelakang mereka Baekhyun yang terkekeh pelan mengejek keduanya.

_Dasar guru pilih kasih! _Batin Jongin dan Sehun.

* * *

"Yo, Chan-Chan! Park Dobi!" Sapa Kris sambil memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Kepala Chanyeol yang tadi disandarkan ditangannya hampir jatuh mengenai permukaan meja.

Laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu hanya menggeram dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kesal karena acara melamunnya telah dirusak begitu saja. "Apa masalahmu, Yifan? Dan bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku begitu? Panggil aku Chanyeol saja!"

"Baiklah baiklah, 'Chanyeol saja' sedang kesal. Lebih baik aku menjauhkan diri darimu."

"Ya, pergilah! Menjauhlah!" desis Chanyeol.

Tapi Kris tidak segera beranjak dan hanya menatap temannya iseng. "Aw, _come on, man_! Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu kalau Tuan Kwon akan masuk kekelas kita! Kau sudah membuat PR kan?"

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol, "PR? Memang ada PR?" Ia malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya dan muka tanpa dosa.

"_Man, seriously_? Kau tidak membuat PR lagi? Saat pelajaran Tuan Kwon? Kau bosan hidup atau bagaimana?"

"Kau berlebihan, Kris. Sekarang menjauhlah dariku."

"Oke, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, Dobi."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan tepat setelah itu Tuan Kwon masuk ke ruangan kelas mereka. Horor untuk Chanyeol pun dimulai.

"Nah, anak-anak duduklah! Aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan matematika minggu kemarin." Tuan Kwon mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas tebal sebelum memanggil muridnya satu persatu. Satu persatu dari mereka dipanggil masing-masing dihadiahi senyuman dan nasihat-nasihat seperti, "Tingkatkan lagi nilaimu!", "Nyaris sempurna!", dan "Kau sudah mengalami peningkatan!"

Anak-anak yang sudah mendapat hasil ulangan itu tersenyum bahagia namun beberapa ada yang kecewa saat kembali duduk dimeja mereka.

Jessica yang baru mendapat hasilnya segera berceloteh pada gengnya. "Awww, teman-teman, lihat nih! Nilaiku 94%! Padahal ulangan kemarin aku mendapat nilai sempurna!"

_What a bitch_, batin Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya.

Namun senyum dimuka Tuan Kwon memudar begitu memandang satu nama, dahinya langsung berkerut, dan memandang keseluruh kelas untuk menemukan pemilik nama itu. Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat itu tahu, kertas itu miliknya. "Park Chanyeol." Desis Tuan Kwon.

Saat Chanyeol hendak mengambil kertas miliknya Tuan Kwon langsung bertanya padanya, "Kali ini kau sudah membuat PR kan, Park?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya lupa." Sama sekali tidak ada nada penyesalan pada kalimatnya dan itu membuat Tuan Kwon menghela napas.

"Dengar, Park. Aku sudah berusaha membantumu menaikkan nilaimu dan entah apa isi pikiranmu saat ini tapi kumohon tolonglah dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah kelas 3 dan tinggal menghitung hari hingga kau lulus." Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana pun Tuan Kwon adalah guru matematika yang baik dan sabar, tapi tiap orang memiliki puncak kesabaran.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Chanyeol mengambil kertas dari tangan Tuan Kwon dan melihatnya. 13%. Pantas Tuan Kwon semarah itu. Dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, berdiri dikoridor sepanjang pelajaran. Ia hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas tapi Tuan Kwon menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Berdiri dikoridor seperti yang Tuan biasa bilang." Kata Chanyeol, wajahnya sangat polos dan pasrah.

Melihat itu Tuan Kwon lagi-lagi menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya. Betapa _pathetic _muridnya satu ini, "Kali ini tidak, Park. Kembali ke mejamu. Temui aku dikantorku saat istirahat makan siang."

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ba-baik, Tuan." Katanya sambil menundukkan badan genap 90 derajat.

Saat Chanyeol kembali ke mejanya, Kris sedikit tidak percaya. "Selamat kali ini, kawan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, ia memintaku datang ke kantornya nanti. Mungkin hukuman yang lebih buruk."

"Aku heran apa yang membuatnya tidak memperbolehkanmu berdiri di koridor lagi."

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ia duduk dikursinya lagi sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Lalu tersenyum simpul sambil menjawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena hari ini awannya sedikit berbeda."

Kris hanya memandang temannya sambil menautkan alisnya, _orang aneh. _Pikirnya.

- tbc

* * *

Naaah kill me now, ini fic pertama author jadi mungkin banyak kekurangannya :-)  
chap ini cuma prolog jadi pendek banget dan fic ini kurang lebih bakal jadi 3-4 chap  
tbc? review yaaa


	2. Chapter 1: bad introduction

- In The First Place -

Chapter 1; _bad introduction_

* * *

Saat Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam ruangan kantor Tuan Kwon, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam dan keluarlah sosok tinggi. Wajahnya tampak acuh tak acuh ditambah dengan rambut pendek warna hitam, menambah kesan _cool._ Karena jarak orang itu dengan Baekhyun begitu dekat, bahu mereka tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan keras dan bagi Baekhyun hal itu cukup membuat bahu kirinya kesakitan mengingat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding orang itu.

"Pakai matamu!" Bukannya meminta maaf orang itu malah mendesis pada Baekhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Baekhyun yang kesal hanya bisa mengusap-usap bahu kirinya sambil berbisik, "Brengsek." Suara Baekhyun memang pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat orang itu mendengarnya dan kini Baekhyun dihadiahi tatapan penuh kebencian.

Daripada berurusan dengan orang macam itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan Tuan Kwon. Lagipula ia tidak mengenal orang barusan, bukan masalah kan?

Melihat ada yang datang Tuan Kwon segera mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas-kertas file, "Ah, Byun, kau sudah datang. Duduklah." Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja Tuan Kwon sambil tetap mengusap bahunya yang masih kesakitan akibat insiden kecil tadi.

"Jadi..." Tuan Kwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi?" Ulang Baekhyun. "Apa hukuman untuk saya?"

"Em, lebih tepatnya bukan hukuman, tapi permintaan tolong."

"Permintaan tolong?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya..., aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengajari salah satu teman seangkatanmu matematika mengingat kau adalah peringkat kedua dalam satu angkatan dalam hal itu."

"Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kenapa bukan Tuan saja? Kenapa bukan Jungsoo yang mendapat peringkat pertama? Kenapa harus saya?" Nada bicara Baekhyun yang sedikit melodramatis membuat Tuan Kwon melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Maksud saya, Tuan Kwon sudah pasti tahu lebih banyak hal dalam matematika."

"Aku juga sudah mencoba membantu anak itu hanya saja saat mengajarinya ia seperti memakai helm yang tidak terlihat sehingga apapun yang kuajarkan tidak masuk kekepalanya dan memantul entah kemana. Kemudian aku berpikir mungkin ia akan lebih mudah memahami materi bila ia mendapat arahan dari teman sebaya, jadi sebelum aku meminta tolong padamu aku sudah meminta tolong pada Jungsoo. Dan kau tahu apa yang Jungsoo katakan esoknya setelah ia mengajari anak itu? Ia bilang ia seperti mengajari anak kelas 2 SD untuk memahami matematika kelas III SMA. Tapi yah..., kupikir itu karena Jungsoo memiliki kesabaran yang sedikit." jelas Tuan Kwon panjang lebar.

"Dia... Err, apa dia seburuk itu? Maksud saya anak yang Tuan Kwon maksud." tanya Baekhyun, dikepalanya sudah terdapat bayangan seperti apa anak yang akan dia ajari nanti. _Pasti bocah gendut, ingusan, pemalas, manja, dan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tuanya_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Yaaah, tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya. Walaupun sedikit berandalan, ia masih bisa menjaga sikapnya sedikit. Sebenarnya nilainya di beberapa mata pelajaran lain bisa dibilang bagus, aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa hanya dalam matematika nilainya bisa seburuk itu." Tuan Kwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Jadi, kau akan menolongku kan? Ah, lebih tepatnya menolong anak itu."

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab karena ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya sejak awal, "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Bukankah seharusnya orang tua yang pertama kali mengurus anak mereka disaat seperti ini?"

Tuan Kwon tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti tapi saat kutanyakan tentang keluarganya ia kelihatan gusar dan tidak nyaman. Kurasa saat ini kau lah satu-satu nya harapan agar ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan nilai yang layak."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kapan harus saya mulai?"

"Pulang sekolah ini dan aku sudah memberitahu anak itu untuk datang ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Byun." Tuan Kwon mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, Baekhyun kembali berbalik ke arah Tuan Kwon.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal, Tuan Kwon. Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa ia sudah melupakan hal yang paling penting.

"Namanya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

* * *

"Hei, barusan mengalami hari yang buruk?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda rasa jeruk yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan malas dan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum meminum sodanya.

Kris yang melihat itu langsung menanggapi Joonmyun, "kau tidak tahu, Joonmyun? Bukankah ia memang selalu mengalami hari yang buruk?" katanya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Jadi, bagaimana tadi di ruangan Tuan Kwon? Hukuman apa yang dia berikan?" lanjut Kris.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil meminum habis soda rasa jeruk itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Sebenarnya aku mendapat yang lebih buruk dari sebuah hukuman." Ia melemparkan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke sebuah tempat sampah yang berjarak 3 meter darinya. Jackpot. "Ia menyuruhku untuk belajar matematika la-"

"Maksudmu kau ingin bilang bahwa kau dihukum untuk belajar lagi? 'Belajar' bukan hukuman, Chanyeol." Joonmyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Kris, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol langsung menatap heran Joonmyun.

"'Belajar' adalah hukuman terburuk. Maksudku siapa sih yang suka belajar?" Jongdae mulai berceloteh.

"Aku suka." Balas Joonmyun singkat. Ketiga temannya hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"Abaikan saja dia." Kris berusaha membenarkan jalan obrolan mereka, "Jadi sebenarnya apa Tuan Kwon katakan?"

"Kalian ingat saat ia menyuruh Jungsoo untuk mengajariku matematika?" Ketiga teman-temannya mengangguk secara kompak sebagai jawaban. "Ia berencana melakukannya lagi tapi dengan orang yang berbeda."

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa? Apakah nanti akan berakhir seperti saat Jungsoo mengajarimu? Ya ampun, teman-teman, apa kalian ingat wajah Jungsoo? Ia kelihatan sangat tertekan dan frustasi setelah mengajari Chanyeol! Entah bagaimana nasib yang satu ini nanti!" Canda Jongdae. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas saat ketiga orang itu sibuk menertawakan dirinya.

"Oh, _shut up_! Itu karena Jungsoo memang pemarah! Jangan salahkan kebodohanku! Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa, aku sedikit lupa nama anak itu... Kalau tidak salah namanya terdengar seperti menu sarapan, ehh bacon atau apa ya?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap ke langit-langit ruangan kelas, berusaha mengingat nama anak yang akan mengajarinya nanti.

"Tapi aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Kwon harus menyuruh para peraih peringkat matematika terbaik. Kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong teman-teman sekelas kita, maksudku ada beberapa anak yang pintar dalam matematika juga kan dikelas kita? Kenapa harus mereka?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Aku juga tidak begitu paham." Kata Chanyeol, "Yang pasti Tuan Kwon pasti sangat mempercayai mereka."

* * *

Ini jam pelajaran terakhir dan tinggal menunggu beberapa detik hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Dan benar, bel itu berbunyi begitu saja dan membuat seluruh anak mengisi tas masing-masing dengan barang mereka untuk pulang.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang sebelum memakai tasnya, "Kau yakin tidak ikut dengan kami?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil manatap Sehun malas, "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permintaan tolong Tuan Kwon."

"Oh ayolah, Baek, ini akan seru. Tidak ada salahnya tidak menetapi janji, lagipula kau tidak mengenal anak itu." Jongin ikut menguatkan kalimat persuasif Sehun. Tapi mereka berdua menatap kecewa saat Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak menepati janji itu salah, bodoh! Ini juga salah kalian karena tidak bilang sejak awal. Nah, sana pergilah! Bersenang-senanglah tanpaku!" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir Sehun dan Jongin. "Ajaklah aku lagi saat aku sedang senggang!"

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun saat sampai didepan pintu masuk kelas. Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah sampai punggung keduanya tidak terlihat. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesal menerima permintaan Tuan Kwon karena tepat setelah ia kembali memasuki ruang kelas Sehun mengajak Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk mencoba game Wii baru dirumahnya sepulang sekolah, yang artinya Baekhyun akan melewatkan kesempatan itu karena ia harus mengajari berandalan bernama _Park Chanyeol_. Sekarang Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia menyusuri koridor sambil menerawang keluar jendela, lagi-lagi pikirannya terpaku pada awan. Baekhyun terus memandang awan-awan itu hingga ia sampai didepan ruang perpustakaan.

Saat Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu ruang perpustakaan ia melihat ternyata masih ada banyak anak lain disitu dan dia tidak mungkin berteriak memanggil nama _Park Chanyeol_ disebuah 'perpustakaan' kan? Sekarang Baekhyun merutuki dirinya kenapa dari awal ia tidak menanyakan ciri-ciri _Park Chanyeol_ pada Tuan Kwon. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengambil tempat duduk terdekat dengan pintu dan meletakkan tas sebelum membukanya dan mengambil sebuah buku novel yang sudah dari kemarin ia pinjam dari perpustakan untuk dibaca sekaligus menunggu hingga _Park Chanyeol_ datang.

_Dia yang butuh kan? Kenapa harus aku yangkebingungan dan mencarinya? Harusnya Park Chanyeol yang mencariku_, pikir Baekhyun. Dan setelah menetapkan prinsip itu Baekhyun mulai tenggelam dalam lembar demi lembar buku novelnya, tidak peduli apakah _Park Chanyeol _akan muncul yang terpenting Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

* * *

Chanyeol memeriksa jam yang tertempel di dinding perpustakaan untuk kesekian kali. Pukul 15.12. Ia sudah duduk dikursi yang sama dan mendengar lagu dari iPod-nya selama satu jam lebih dan keadaan perpustakaan sekarang jauh lebih sepi saat pertama kali ia datang. Chanyeol memutuskan berdiri dan memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas karena ia pikir orang yang dibicarakan oleh Tuan Kwon tidak akan pernah datang. Padahal Chanyeol sengaja setengah berlari dari kelasnya saat menuju perpustakaan tadi.

_Bagus, bagus sekali, ini kenapa orang-orang bilang jangan berikan kepercayaanmu pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan satu jam yang berharga dihidupku hanya untuk menunggu 'Bacon entah siapa' itu! _ Batin Chanyeol kesal sambil menuju pintu keluar dari perpustakaan. Matanya memeriksa seluruh ruangan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempai itu, memastikan bahwa 'Bacon entah siapa' benar-benar tidak datang. Di perpustakaan itu hanya tinggal beberapa orang. Seorang penjaga perpustakan yang sudah tua, seorang adik kelas laki-laki yang berkacamata tebal dan berkawat gigi yang kelihatan pintar tapi pasti tidak memiliki teman, dua orang gadis yang mukanya kelelahan karena mereka harus mencari materi dari buku-buku yang sangat tebal, dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk didekat pintu keluar tengah membaca buku novel yang wajahnya Chanyeol rasa tidak asing karena ia pernah bertemu disuatu tem-

"HEY!" tanpa sengaja ia berteriak saat menyadari siapa itu. Laki-laki itu yang menabraknya tadi saat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Tuan Kwon dan mengatainya 'brengsek'. Dengan emosi Chanyeol melangkah cepat-cepat ketempat laki-laki itu berada. Sedangkan laki-laki yang perhatiannya sudah teralihkan dari buku novel akibat teriakan singkat Chanyeol itu kini balas menatap.

Chanyeol sudah berada tepat disamping laki-laki itu dan ia menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar sehingga mau tidak mau laki-laki itu harus berdiri agar tidak tercekik. "Kau yang tadi siang!" desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, laki-laki yang ditarik kerahnya itu, hanya menelan ludah. Ini sungguh tidak adil bila akhirnya ia harus bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Perbedaan besar tubuh mereka terlalu signifikan dan jelas Baekhyun yang akan kalah, "Kau! Kau juga menabrakku! Dan setelah itu kau tidak meminta maaf! Kurasa aku pantas menggunakan kata itu untuk orang sekasar dirimu!"

Chanyeol tertegun, bila dilihat-lihat laki-laki didepannya ini seperti memiliki wajah layaknya perempuan. Tidak, laki-laki ini justru lebih _flawless _daripada perempuan. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menghajarnya, tapi ia tahu ia akan menyesal di kemudian hari bila membuat satu cacat di wajah itu. Baekhyun mulai meronta dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol agar melepaskan kerah bajunya. Dengan canggung Chanyeol melepas tangannya begitu saja dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil satu langkah kebelakang. Berusaha membuat jarak dengannya.

"Dengar. Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu. Maaf karena bersikap sangat kasar. Hanya saja aku mengalami hari sial, kau tahu? Aku menunggu seseorang untuk mengajariku tapi hampir satu jam ia tidak muncul juga dan itu membuatku sedikit gila karena aku sudah membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga ditempat usang ini." Dan setelah menjelaskan hal itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu itu, sebuah tangan menarik lengan kirinya dari belakang.

"Kau... kau Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, ia membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Ia mengira Chanyeol adalah bocah berandalan tengil tapi, yah, perkiraannya salah. Chanyeol adalah bocah berandalan tengil yang bisa menepati janji.

"Iya..."

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah datang." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Jadi..." Chanyeol berbalik hingga badannya menghadap ke tubuh kecil Baekhyun, ia menelan ludahnya. "Jadi, kau yang akan jadi mentorku?" Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada 'mentor'-nya.

"Em, ya... dan bisakah kau berhenti membelalakkan mata? Itu sedikit menakutkan..." kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya. _Jujur sekali anak ini, _pikir Chanyeol.

"Oh ya benar, aku tahu." Chanyeol segera mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Dan... err, bisakah kau berhenti memegang lenganku." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dan menunjuk kelengan kirinya dimana Baekhyun masih memegangnya atau lebih tepat menggenggamnya.

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun melepas tangannya dengan dan membetulkan kerah bajunya dan berakting seakan pertemuan awal mereka yang sangat kasar barusan tidak pernah terjadi, tapi bisa jelas Chanyeol melihat bahwa Baekhyun aktor yang sangat buruk. Ia melihat semua bahasa tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas tidak gatal, jakun yang naik turun karena menelan ludah berkali-kali, matanya yang mengarah kesana kemari tapi tidak pernah bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, dan kaki kirinya yang terus mengetuk-getuk lantai. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun merasa canggung. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maaf? Memulai apa?" Chanyeol malah balas bertanya, tapi kali ini ditambah dengan nada sarkastis.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Memulai latihan membuat cake buah bersamaku! Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja memulai sesi pelajaran tambahan! Aku yang akan mengajarimu!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum mengejek terbaiknya, bahkan dengan senyuman itu dulu ia mampu membuat dirinya hampir dihajar oleh sekelompok preman, "Mengajariku? Hooo kurasa tidak hari ini, kawan, aku sudah menunggu dirimu lebih dari 1 jam. Dan kau tahu apa? kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga dan sekarang aku akan pulang kerumah, tidur diranjangku yang empuk, dan akan bangun lagi keesokan harinya dengan wajah yang lebih tampan!" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan cara bicaranya sangat cepat. Mungkin ia memang berbakat menjadi rapper. Setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebelum berhasil membuka pintu itu, tangan Baekhyun menarik tasnya dengan kasar sehingga Chanyeol hampir terjatuh tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk tetap seimbang. "Apa-apaan-"

Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol agar wajahnya bisa sejajar sehingga Baekhyun bisa dengan sukses mengeluarkan amarahnya, "KAU YANG APA-APAAN! Kalau bukan karena kebodohanmu aku tidak akan berakhir disini untuk mengajarimu! Aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan teman-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong ketika penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah tua itu meletakkan masing-masing tangannya dipundak mereka berdua, "Kalian pikir ini sasana tinju?! Keluarlah bila kalian hanya ingin bertengkar disini!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah karena membuat keributan segera meminta maaf sambil menundukkan badan berkali-kali pada penjaga perpustakaan yang terus mengomel pada mereka. Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diusir keluar dari perpustakaan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, tapi tidak ada salah satu pun yang memulai percakapan. Chanyeol berjalan disisi Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua lengan ranselnya sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan didekat jendela sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya dan lagi-lagi memandang awan-awan yang menggantung dilangit.

"Ini konyol." Setelah keheningan yang lama Baekhyun memulai percakapan, dengan emosi tentunya.

"Maaf?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas.

"Maksudku, setahuku sekarang seharusnya aku mengajarimu dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Tapi tidak kusangka aku akan mengajari orang sebrengsek dirimu." Desis Baekhyun, pandangannya tidak lepas dari awan-awan itu.

"_Well_, terima kasih pujiannya." Balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah, sama tidak kesal walau Baekhyun sudah mengatainya.

"Itu bukan pujian, idiot. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu bila mengetahui anak mereka seperti- AKH!" Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti kejadiannya sangat cepat. Karena setahu Baekhyun, tubuhnya didorong hingga menyentuh dinding terdekat dan kepalanya tidak sengaja mengenai dinding itu dengan keras. Chanyeol berada tepat didepannya dengan tatapan marah, jauh lebih menakutkan daripada saat diperpustakaan tadi. Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam seragam Baekhyun dan mencekik leher Baekhyun dengan lengannya agar ia kesulitan bernafas.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan rasa benci yang mendalam, tapi sekilas Baekhyun merasa ada rasa kesepian jauh didalam mata berbentuk almond itu. Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Kaupikir siapa kau?!" Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inchi dari Baekhyun. Ia menggertakan giginya dengan keras dan itu cukup menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sangat marah, "Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang keluargaku, kehidupanku, dan yang paling penting, kau tidak tahu siapa diriku!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil terus mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia benar-benar tercekik. "Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang mereka didepanku seakan kau mengenal mereka!"

Baekhyun yang sudah kesulitan bernafas butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjawabnya. Tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tubuhnya sambil setengah menggeram, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan... jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus berdiri jauh dibelakangnya sampai punggung Chanyeol tidak terlihat. Tanpa sekali pun menoleh kembali kebelakang.

Dan Baekhyun sudah memutuskan. Dalam 'Daftar-Siapa-Saja-Yang-Ingin-Aku-Jadikan-Teman' milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menduduki peringkat terbawah.

- tbc

* * *

A/N: aaa makasih responnyaaa :-) ternyata ada yg suka juga sama cerita ini ya. author awalnya pesimis sama malu buat ngepost tapi ternyata dari review yg author baca, kalian tertarik ._. tiap kehabisan ide author selalu baca review kalian soalnya entah kenapa itu bikin author termotivasi buat ngelanjutin, ya habis gimana pemula gini seneng banget dpt pujian ._.  
oh ya satu lagi, author memang pertama kali buat fanfic tapi sebelumnya author udah nyoba nulis cerita tapi jalan ceritanya agak susah dipahami

nah sekali lagi makasih atas review kalian, author bener-bener menghargai itu :-* review lagi yaaa hehe ._.


	3. Chapter 2: concern

- In The First Place -

Chapter 2; _concern_

* * *

Sudah lewat 4 hari sejak insiden diperpustakaan dan dikoridor sekolah dengan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terus menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mudah tersulut emosi saat itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tapi ada satu masalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama Baekhyun atau kelasnya dan karena jumlah murid disekolahya yang cukup banyak tentu akan memakan waktu lama bila ia harus memperhatikan wajah murid lain satu persatu untuk memastikan itu Baekhyun atau bukan. Chanyeol juga sudah mencoba bertanya pada Tuan Kwon tapi entah itu kebetulan atau tidak, Tuan Kwon selalu tidak ada saat Chanyeol ingin menanyakan hal itu.

Jadi atas saran Jongdae, Chanyeol harus menunggu diperpustakaan sepulang sekolah setiap hari sampai Baekhyun muncul. Karena menurut Jongdae, mengingat Baekhyun adalah peringkat 2 matematika seangkatan pasti ia adalah kutu buku yang gemar menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan daripada bermain dengan teman-temannya. Chanyeol awalnya menolak dan berusaha mencari Baekhyun disetiap kelas disekolahnya dan tentu saja hasilnya nihil karena ia tidak tahu nama Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Jongdae dan berharap Baekhyun akan muncul.

Jadi disinilah Chanyeol, duduk manis dikursi perpustakaan yang terdekat dengan pintu keluar sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod miliknya. Awalnya ia merasa ide Jongdae ini sangat brilian tapi pada hari ketiga ia duduk diperpustakaan, tempat terakhir yang ingin ia kunjungi disekolah ini, Chanyeol mulai muak dan ingin menghajar Jongdae karena sekarang menurutnya ide ini sangat bodoh dan membuang-buang waktunya. Bayangkan, sekarang ia harus duduk selama satu jam lebih hanya untuk meminta maaf.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja, ia tidak akan pernah datang. Tidak setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya. Ia pasti memang sengaja menghindari tempat ini. Park Chanyeol kenapa kau sangat bodoh sampai mempercayai Jongdae!_ Chanyeol memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri menuju pintu keluar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk tanpa melakukan apapun selama satu jam lebih. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menunggu Baekhyun. Yah, paling tidak niatnya untuk meminta maaf sudah tulus.

"Ini konyol." Gerutunya.

* * *

"Dan kau tahu apa bagian terbaiknya, Baek? Semua pelayan di cafe itu memakai pakaian _maid_! Aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa makan bila para pelayan yang memakai rok mini seperti itu mondar-mondir disekitar kita!" Jongin terus berceloteh disamping Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil barang-barangnya dari loker.

"Kim Jongin, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak ingin pergi ketempat seperti itu." Gerutu Baekhyun, ia mengambil barang terakhirnya dan memasukkannya ke ransel sebelum membanting pintu loker itu. "Dan berhentilah berpikiran mesum!"

"Oooh ayolah, Baek! Sekali ini saja! Pasti seru! Cukup Sehun yang menolakku." Jongin terus merajuk.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Lagipula aku ada kerja _part-time_ dan -oh!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan kembali membuka pintu lokernya.

"Kenapa? Berubah pikiran?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Tidak, idiot. Aku meninggalkan ponselku diloker."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, "Aw, _how mean." _Katanya ketus.

Baekhyun kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya sampai mendapatkan ponselnya kembali dan sebelum ia menutup loker itu, sesuatu menyita perhatiannya. Novel Stephen King yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan seharusnya dikembalikan kemarin. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun langsung mengambil buku itu dan setengah berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Hei, mau kemana?" teriak Jongin yang tidak terima ditinggalkan ditengah koridor begitu saja.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang sambil memperlambat jalannya, "Aku mau mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. kau pulang saja dulu." Katanya santai. Jongin yang kesal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah sambil menggerutu pelan.

Sudah satu jam lebih kelas telah berakhir dan kini Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap perpustakaan masih buka sehingga ia tidak perlu membayar denda yang terlalu banyak karena terlambat mengembalikan buku. Saat pintu perpustakaan hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia berlari menghampirinya seakan hidupnya bergantung pada pintu itu. Entah itu refleks atau apa. Dan ketika ia telah menggapai gagang pintu itu, Baekhyun langsung membukanya dengan kasar dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat didepanya membuat Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk membayar denda buku yang mahal daripada Baekhyun harus kembali bertemu dengan orang ini. Park Chanyeol.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Kata keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar _cool_, "Menyingkir dari jalanku."

Chanyeol yang tidak menduga akan dihadiahi kalimat seketus itu hanya membelalakkan matanya. Ia menelan ludah ketika Baekhyun mencoba berjalan melewatinya seakan Chanyeol tidak ada. Secara refleks, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan hal itu membuatnya merinding akibat sentuhan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat permohonan maaf tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang mulai risih dengan sikap Chanyeol mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol segera melepaskannya. Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya "Hei, dengarkan aku dulu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malas, "Apa?" katanya ketus.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Em... engh... jadi... begini..., maafkan soal sikap lancangku beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin bagimu itu bukan sikap lancang lagi tapi sudah sangat keterlaluan. _Well yeah_, aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa emosiku mudah tersulut seperti itu..." Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, tapi kali ini matanya tidak berani menatap mata cokelat Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya... aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf darimu tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu. Jadi..., aku memutuskan menunggumu disini karena aku tahu kau akan kembali. _Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali_."

Setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum sinis sambil menarik tangannya sendiri dengan kasar sehingga terepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Yah yah..., aku memang kembali ketempat ini. Tapi aku kembali kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan buku dan bukan untuk melihatmu lagi. Jadi maaf bila mengecewakanmu dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Chanyeol yang menerima jawaban sedingin itu hanya bisa berdiri sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun, "Aku..." ia berbicara dengan pelan namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku... sudah menunggumu sepulang sekolah disini hanya untuk meminta maaf selama berjam-jam sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan hanya itu yang kudapatkan? Ehm, maksudku, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada pertemuan awal kita. Dan aku tahu sejak awal kau berniat membantuku tapi aku malah bersikap brengsek dan... merusak segalanya..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan memainkan jari-jarinya, ekspresinya persis seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk.

Sikap Chanyeol yang seakan berubah 180° dari pertama kali mereka bertemu membuat Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan bertanya-tanya, _Apakah ini Chanyeol yang sama dengan yang bertemu dengannya dulu?_

"Jadi, apa kau akan memaafkanku? _Dan apa kita bisa memulainya dari awal_?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut bila Baekhyun akan menolak permintaan maafnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dingin lagi.

_Memulai dari awal? _Baekhyun mengulang kalimat Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Sedikit geli karena kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan penampilan dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesan arogan. "Kau ini benar-benar _hopeless_, ya? Baiklah karena aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini, kau kumaafkan." Kata Baekhyun singkat sambil memunggungi Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah meja penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan bukunya.

"Benarkah?" Nada bicara Chanyeol langsung bersemangat mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima. Kini ia mengekor Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Jadi kita berteman sekarang? Tidak ada rasa dendam kan? Dan kau akan mengajariku sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan penjaga perpustakaan.

Saat selesai, Baekhyun langsung membalik badannya dan kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, ya, ya, dan tidak. Aku memang akan mengajarimu tapi tidak hari ini, aku... ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kerja paruh waktu."

"Dimana?"

Baekhyun kurang nyaman mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab ketus, "Apa kau harus mengetahui segalanya tentangku?"

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol turun kebawah saat mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun, "Maaf... Aku hanya berusaha _berteman _dengan-"

"Kau sudah menjadi temanku, Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang perlu kau usahakan lagi." Potong Baekhyun sambil mendengus, "Kini satu-satunya yang perlu kau usahakan adalah bagaimana cara kau bisa lulus nanti dengan nilai yang enak dipandang mata! Besok datang lagi ke perpustakaan, terlambat 10 detik kutinggal!"

Chanyeol terkekeh senang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, "_Yes, Sir!_"

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-ah..."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah, antarkan pesanan terakhir ini kemeja nomor 12." Kyungsoo menyerahkan baki berisi _blueberry cheese cake_, _apple pie_, dan 2 cangkir berisi _cappuccino_ dan _espresso_ ketangan Baekhyun. "Setelah tamu-tamu itu pergi bantu aku dan Yixing mengangkat kursi. Malam ini giliran Taeyeon, Luna, dan Hyoyeon yang akan menyapu dan menutup tempat ini."

"Yeah, _sure_." Baekhyun menerima baki itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dengan malas dan mengantarkannya kemeja nomor 12. Setelah selesai Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melihat jam yang terdapat dilayar ponsel itu, pukul 20.47. Seharusnya sudah 17 menit yang lalu ia pulang, tapi gara-gara kedua pelanggan yang duduk dimeja 12 itu kini Baekhyun harus bersabar hingga keduanya keluar dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja mengusir mereka secara halus dengan menaikkan kursi-kursi ke atas meja karena secara tak langsung itu menunjukkan bahwa _cafe _tempatnya bekerja akan tutup, tapi Kyungsoo selalu cerewet mengingatkan tentang etika dalam melayani tamu.

_'Pelanggan kita adalah raja dan bila kita bersikap sesuai etika, mereka akan membayar lebih dari sekedar uang tapi juga rasa hormat.' _Kata Kyungsoo dulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat pendirian teman kerjanya itu, _Rasa hormat dengkulmu! _Umpatnya dalam hati.

Rasa kesal Baekhyun makin bertambah ketika pelanggan itu bukannya cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya tapi malah mengobrol seakan tidak tahu bahwa keberadaan mereka 'tidak diinginkan' oleh Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengecek layar ponselnya untuk melihat jam, pukul 20.58. Bagus, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangannya yang lain diatas _counter cake_ sambil melihat ke arah tamu-tamu itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun langsung mendesis, "Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sikapmu akan membuat tamu-tamu kita tidak nyaman!"

"Mereka yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo-ah, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Seharusnya aku sudah pulang 28 menit yang lalu. Ini tidak adil!" Baekhyun berusaha merajuk.

"Tidak, kan sudah kubilang bekerja di _cafe _ini ada resikonya dan kali ini giliran kita untuk mengangkat kursi sebelum _cafe _tutup."

"Tapi pulang sesuai waktu yang ditentukan itu hakku. Lagipula aku masih pelajar."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

"Waaa terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ah!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya sambil berjalan ke ruang belakang untuk mengambil ranselnya dan kembali lagi ke tempat Kyungsoo, "Aku janji akan mentraktirmu dan Yixing minggu depan!" Dan setelah itu Baekhyun langsung berjalan seenaknya ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ah, permisi, pelayan!" Sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca itu, salah satu pelanggan terakhir itu memanggilnya.

Walau kesal karena kesempatannya untuk bisa segera pulang dirusak, Baekhyun bisa mengatur dirinya untuk memasang senyum palsu dan tidak melempar meja kearah pelanggan itu. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, noona?" Tanyanya sok manis.

"Bisa aku minta pesanan _take out_? Satu _frappé oreo_?"

"Anda bisa minta pelayan yang sedang bekerja disana, noona." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Yixing dan yang lain yang ada dibelakang _counter _dengan sopan.

Noona itu kelihatan tidak senang dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, "Tapi 'kau' juga pelayan yang bekerja disini kan?" balasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu merasa dongkol. Ia kesal, tentu saja, tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin kepada pelanggan mereka karena bisa-bisa ia dipecat. "Tentu saja, noona. Saya minta maaf. Saya akan segera mengantarkannya." Dengan begitu ia kembali ke belakang _counter _untuk menyiapkan _frappé oreo_. Kyungsoo yang selesai memindahkan kotak-kotak berisi biji kopi dari ruang belakang terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang kembali lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kemari lagi? Kau bilang mau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap tangannya ke apron berwarna merah itu.

"Kau lihat noona yang disana itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk noona tadi dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun dan 2 orang noona yang duduk didekat jendela sambil mengobrol. "Yang berambut pendek itu minta tolong- maksudku menyuruhku untuk membuat pesanan. Kubilang padanya untuk menyuruh kalian tapi ia tetap menyuruhku melakukannya dengan menggunakan nada sarkasme. Noona itu harus tahu ia menggunakan nada sarkasme pada orang yang salah!" Baekhyun menutup kemasan _take out _itu kemudian menitipkan ranselnya pada Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah noona itu untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Sedetik terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo kalau Baekhyun memasukkan racun kedalam _frappé _itu. Tapi ia tahu sepemarah apapun Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

"Ini pesanan anda, noona." Baekhyun menurunkan _frappé _dari baki ke meja noona itu dengan sopan, "Bila anda yang butuhkan lagi, silakan panggil saya." Kata Baekhyun padahal ia sama sekali tidak berharap noona itu memanggilnya. Baru Baekhyun membalikkan punggungnya, noona itu sudah memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa, noona?" Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha bersikap sopan kali.

Noona itu melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sebelum bertanya, "Berapa umurmu...," ia membaca name tag Baekhyun. "... Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menautkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan noona yang tidak dikenal itu, "Maaf?"

"Aku tanya, berapa umurmu? Maksudku kau kelihatan sangat muda untuk menjadi pelayan disini. Kau tahu kan? Orang yang bekerja dibawah umur itu pelanggar-"

"18. Umurku 18 tahun, noona." Baekhyun segera memotong perkataannya dan melihatnya dengan pandangan kau-bahkan-tidak-mengenalku-dan-sekarang-kau-malah -mengguruiku.

Noona itu melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya, masih merasa tidak percaya dengan laki-laki mungil didepannya ini sudah 18 tahun. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, aku yakin aku adalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang sehat dan hidup, noona. Bila tidak ada yang noona butuhkan saya permisi." Baekhyun agak menegaskan suaranya karena kesal. Di lain sisi noona itu tidak marah karena nada suara Baekhyun tapi malah terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun yang mendapat respon tidak jelas seperti itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku hanya menggodamu. Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu tidak nyaman barusan saat kau mau pulang. Karena itu, ini." Noona itu menyerahkan selembar 5000 won kepada Baekhyun sebagai tip. Dan tentu saja sebagai orang yang memiliki harga diri Baekhyun menolaknya. Tapi noona itu tetap memaksanya sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun menerima uang itu. "Aku tahu aku mengganggumu karena itu anggap saja kita impas." Kata noona itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun melihat uang ditangannya sekali kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, terima kasih, noona."

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-ah." Kata noona itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun kembali ke _counter _dengan perasaan mengganjal dipikirannya, karena entah kenapa senyum dan cara tertawa noona itu mirip dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Ada apa tadi?" Yixing yang dari tadi melihat Baekhyun dari jauh langsung bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya pelanggan kaya yang suka meremehkan pelayan. Nih." Baekhyun menyerahkan 5000 won itu kepada Yixing. Yixing menerima uang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus senang sambil memamerkannya pada yang lain. Baekhyun langsung melepas apronnya dan mengambil tasnya dari Kyungsoo dan keluar dari _cafe _itu lewat pintu belakang. Sebenarnya pintu belakang kelihatan seram dimalam hari tapi ia memilih memberanikan dirinya daripada harus berpapasan dengan noona tadi lagi.

Ia berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah halte bus yang terdekat dan kurang lebih menunggu disana selama 10 menit sampai mendapat bus yang menuju ke arah rumahnya. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menempelkan dahi kirinya dijendela, menikmati kaca dingin yang langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Ia melirik ponselnya dan sadar bahwa ini sudah jam 21.40. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai dirumah jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul 10 malam. Ia masuk dan melihat ibunya duduk dimeja makan yang penuh dengan makanan tanpa menyentuhnya dari tadi karena sengaja menunggu Baekhyun pulang untuk makan bersama.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang." Ibunya tersenyum lemah.

"Ya aku pulang." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kemudian duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi ibunya. Secara canggung mulai memakan makanan yang sudah dingin. "Masakan ibu memang yang paling enak, walaupun sudah dingin." Kata Baekhyun.

Ibunya tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Baekhyun memakan sup miso yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. "Ibu seharusnya tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tapi ibu ingin. Ibu ingin makan bersama _anak _ibu." Karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan ibunya, Baekhyun hanya melanjutkan makan tanpa bersuara. "Dan kau seharusnya berhenti kerja paruh waktu." Kata ibunya kemudian yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun tersedak. "Maksudku, gaji ibu sekarang cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Kau tidak perlu pulang malam hanya karena kerja paruh waktu lagi, Baek. Kau bisa lebih memanfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar."

"Tapi aku _memang _memanfaatkan waktuku, Bu. Orang-orang disana menerimaku dengan baik. Aku diajarkan untuk hidup mandiri dan sekaligus aku bisa menabung untuk universitas. Bukankah ibu pernah bilang, bahwa banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari diluar sekolah?"

Jawaban final Baekhyun membuat ibunya tersenyum, suaminya memang menurunkan sifat keras kepala kepada anak mereka. "Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu." Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka berdua yang terlambat tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

* * *

"Chaaaan, apa kau didalam?" Yura mengetuk-ngetuk kamar adiknya. Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengerjakan PR-nya bangkit dari kursi putarnya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Begitu ia membukanya, wajah seram noona-nya yang sedang nyengir langsung terpampang didepannya.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu menakutkan sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegangi dadanya karena kaget dengan penampakan barusan.

Yura mendengus mendengar ejekan itu, "Kau pikir kau sendiri tidak menakutkan? Nih!" Ia menyerahkan segelas _frappé oreo _kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan bingung, "Noona bagaimana sih? Kan sudah kubilang aku minta _frappé strawberry_! Bukan _frappé oreo_! Aku tidak suka _frappé oreo_!"

"Dasar bocah, sudah bagus kubelikan. Yang penting kan sama-sama _frappé_!" Yura menjitak adiknya dengan gemas, "Apa ayah dan ibu sudah pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum." Ekspresi diwajah Chanyeol berubah begitu Yura menanyakan itu.

"Kau masih membenci mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mengenalmu selama 18 tahun hidupmu dan aku sudah hafal bagaimana wajahmu saat berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong kok! Sudah sana pergi!" Bentaknya dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan sambil membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah Yura. Tidak lupa membawa _frappé oreo _masuk kekamarnya.

"Dasar bocah bodoh." Yura memutar matanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Padahal tadi bilang tidak suka _frappé oreo_."

* * *

Esoknya sepulang sekolah Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol diperpustakaan. Ia sibuk memainkan ponsel sampai sebuah tangan mendarat dibahu kanannya. Baekhyun hampir terlompat dari kursi karena terkejut akibat sentuhan tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil namaku saja?!" bentak Baekhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya yang sipit.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang diusir dari rumahnya, "Maaf, kupikir kau tidak akan sekaget ini..."

"Yah, paling tidak kau tidak terlambat. Duduklah." Chanyeol mengambil tempat disebelah Baekhyun dengan bersemangat tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menyeramkan.

Merasa tidak nyaman, sekaligus takut, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka percakapan, "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Apa kau lupa tujuan awalmu kemari?"

"Oh, benar. Maaf." Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam ranselnya dengan kikuk.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka-buka buku matematika milik Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, kupikir... semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa _face palm _dan menghela nafas, kemudian ia kembali membuka buku dan menemukan beberapa soal dihalaman awal dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mengerjakan ini?"

"Err..., sepertinya tidak."

"Ini kan materi semester awal. Masa kau lupa bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seolah mengintimidasinya, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku, "Jadi, kita mulai dari sini ya?"

"Yep."

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun, duduk di perpustakaan selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mengajari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana dirinya yang mudah emosi bisa menjadi sabar ketika Chanyeol berkali-kali menanyakan bagaimana soal itu bisa begini-atau-begitu walau pun Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan lebih dari sekali tapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak mengerti. Mengajari Park Chanyeol untuk memahami matematika memang seperti mengajari anak kecil untuk berjalan. Tapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun termotivasi untuk membuat Chanyeol bisa mengerti soal-soal itu karena bila Chanyeol akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang bagus itu artinya semua yang dikerjakannya ini bukan sekedar omong kosong.

"Jadi sebenarnya mudah sekali, kau tinggal memasukkan rumus ini dan-" Baekhyun menghentikan penjelasannya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata bukannya memperhatikan soal-soal itu tapi malah memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun sambil menyangga kepala dengan salah satu tangannya. "Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau serius? Kau tidak akan mengerti bila hanya melihatku seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau berbakat menjadi guru. Kau selalu marah-marah bila bicara dengan orang tapi waktu mengajariku kau bisa mengontrol emosimu."

"Aku tidak pernah marah-marah. Kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan mendorong orang yang baru kukenal ketembok dan mencekiknya." Kata Baekhyun sarkastis sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun menyindir insiden dihari pertama mereka bertemu, "Yah yah... terserah kata-katamu, Baekhyun-ah. Kini aku sudah biasa dengan nada bicaramu yang selalu seperti itu." Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya berpikir lucu sekali kita hampir 3 tahun berada disekolah yang sama tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Yah, anggap saja..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum meneruskan. "Hari pertama dimana kita bertemu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku."

"_Well yeah_, itu menurutmu. Kalau aku sih tidak. Sebenarnya 'mungkin' menyenangkan mempunyai teman sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata 'mungkin'. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'? Semua orang 'pasti' senang memiliki teman sepertiku." katanya dengan percaya diri yang berlebihan. "Daripada harus menjadi teman dari orang sepertimu yang arogan dan kasar."

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu."

Baekhyun hanya memberinya tatapan mengejek, "Masukkan buku-bukumu." Katanya kemudian.

"Apa? Kita sudah selesai?"

"Yep. Dan asal kau tahu aku memiliki kehidupan lain untuk dijalani, bukan hanya untuk mengajarimu belajar disini sepanjang waktu."

"Tapi aku baru mengerti sedikit!" rajuk Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab Chanyeol dan hanya mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Baekhyun menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat selembar kertas yang barusan diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada sarkastis. "Biasanya orang-orang menyebut itu kertas, Chanyeol-ah. Itu bisa digunakan untuk menulis dan terbuat dari-"

"Aku tahu ini kertas, Baekhyun-ah. Tapi kenapa memberikan ini kepadaku?"

"Itu latihan soal untukmu, bodoh. Aku sengaja membuatnya sampai begadang."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau sengaja membuatnya untukku? Sampai begadang?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, kalau kau tidak mau sih tidak masalah untukku."

"Aku mau! Tentu saja mau! Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kalau begitu jawab semua pertanyaan itu dan berikan lagi kepadaku hari Senin. Lalu aku akan menilainya kemudian aku akan membuat yang lain untukmu. Paham?" tandas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat kemudian membuntuti Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan untuk pulang. Lagi-lagi mereka berjalan bersama dikoridor seperti waktu mereka pertama bertemu. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah orang yang ketus, menyebalkan, dan tidak bisa menjaga nada bicaranya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Dan sekarang yang terpenting ia tahu, Baekhyun _sangat _peduli pada_nya_.

- tbc

* * *

A/N: sorry for the super late update ;_; dan makasih banget buat reviewnya :*


	4. Chapter 3: vice versa

- In The First Place -

Chapter 3; _vice versa_

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri didepan kelas Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah murid-murid yang keluar dari kelas mereka untuk memastikan itu Baekhyun atau bukan. Ketika Chanyeol melihat sosok kecil dengan rambut kecokelatan yang ia kenal, senyum langsung terpatri dibibirnya. Tepat saat Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya, Chanyeol malah memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi tapi justru membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sembunyikan gigi-gigimu, demi tuhan! Kau kelihatan menakutkan dan teman-temanku akan mengira aku berteman dengan seorang pedofil!" desis Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggumam, "Aw, jahat sekali."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dimana kelasku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Em..., aku bertanya pada Tuan Kwon."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah nanti kita juga bisa bertemu di perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Entahlah, aku hanya tidak sabar memberimu ini." Ia menyerahkan kertas soal yang diberikan padanya tempo hari lalu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya kalau hanya ingin mengembalikan ini kau tidak perlu datang kekelasku. Toh sudah kubilang kita bisa bertemu diperpustakaan-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara dua buah lengan malah merangkulnya. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang ia mendapati Jongin dan Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya seakan mereka berdua adalah _bodyguard_ Baekhyun. "Wow, jadi sekarang teman kecil kita ini punya pacar lagi akhirnya, Sehun."

"Jadi siapa bocah tinggi ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol sambil melihatnya dari ujung rambut. Ia sedikit menaruh rasa kagum pada tinggi badan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi sebelum beralih mencubit pipi Baekhyun, "Seharusnya kau bilang pada sahabat-sahabatmu ini kalau kau punya pacar baru, Baekkie. Ia lebih tinggi dari Jonghyun, sepertinya cocok untuk jadi penggantinya-"

Telinga Baekhyun langsung naik mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sehun barusan, "Dasar sok tahu! Dia Park Chanyeol, orang yang dulu pernah Tuan Kwon bicarakan denganku!" Baekhyun dengan kesal menepis kedua lengan Jongin dan Sehun dari bahunya. Lalu ia memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya dengan kuat menuju perpustakaan. Sekilas Chanyeol melihat pipi Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Chanyeol hampir jatuh karena tarikan Baekhyun namun ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya untuk menundukkan badannya sedikit pada Jongin dan Sehun dengan sopan sebelum akhirnya perhatian Chanyeol terfokus pada Baekhyun yang masih tetap menariknya sambil berjalan dengan cepat membuat langkahnya sedikit-sedikit tersandung dan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, "Ba-Baekhyun-ah!"

"Apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun ketus masih tetap menarik Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit jalannya!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti ditengah koridor dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol, "Maaf." Katanya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia membuka pintu lokernya dan memindahkan beberapa barang.

Chanyeol hanya menunggu Baekhyun selesai tanpa bicara apapun. Sebenarnya ia sendiri penasaran kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengalami _mood swing _seperti itu dan ingin bertanya siapa itu _Jonghyun_. Tapi Chanyeol sadar itu bukan haknya untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi mengingat ia baru mengenal Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

Begitu selesai memindahkan barang Baekhyun tidak bicara apa-apa dengan Chanyeol dan hanya berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan wajah jangan-dekati-aku-atau-kau-akan-hancur. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya kebingungan dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang seperti _puppy_ yang ditinggal pergi ibunya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa sampai mereka tiba di perpustakaan. "Duduklah." Perintah Baekhyun dengan nada bicara super dingin sambil duduk disalah satu kursi. Chanyeol mengikuti perintah Baekhyun dengan canggung, ia bingung harus bagaimana bicara dengan Baekhyun sepanjang sesi pelajaran tambahan ini.

Dan ternyata benar, kali ini Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka berada di perpustakaan sehingga Chanyeol bingung ia harus memulai obrolan ringan atau tetap seperti ini sampai mereka pulang nanti. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini disalah satu kesempatan saat Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan soal dan Baekhyun mengawasinya, ia memilih untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah?"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik, nada ketus masih kental dikalimatnya.

"Kenapa sikapmu hari ini berbeda?" Chanyeol tidak berani menatap Baekhyun dan hanya memain-mainkan bolpoinnya.

"Sikapku berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda? Aku bersikap seperti 'Byun Baekhyun' yang biasanya!"

"Biasanya kau mengatakan hal-hal diluar pelajaran saat mengajariku, tapi sekarang..." Chanyeol berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau marah karena aku menunggumu didepan kelasmu? Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Hah? Untuk apa aku marah untuk hal sepele seperti itu? Dasar konyol!"

"Kalau begitu... apa gara-gara temanmu yang menyebutkan nama Jonghyun itu?"

Badan Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Daripada mengurusiku kehidupanku, bagaimana jika kau menyelesaikan soal-soal itu?"

Chanyeol hanya menelan ludahnya mendapat reaksi seperti itu, "Maaf." Kini ia menyesal mengajak bicara Baekhyun saat moodnya sedang buruk seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol menjadi sedikit menyesal menggunakan nada kasar padanya, "Kau tahu apa?" Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Semua orang memiliki masa lalu dan rahasia mereka masing-masing. Itu hak mereka untuk memberitahukan itu pada orang lain atau tidak."

Chanyeol berhenti menulis saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, "Kalau begitu... apa aku punya hak untuk memberitahumu tentang rahasiaku?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Aku sih tidak peduli." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela diperpustakaan yang menghadap halaman belakang sekolah untuk melihat langit. Sebenarnya sejak kecil ia sangat suka rahasia dan bersemangat tentang hal itu tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan jual mahal.

"Apa kau masih ingat hari pertama dimana aku mudah tersulut hingga mendorong dan mencekikmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Tidak." _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, Dasar Bodoh! _Pikir Baekhyun.

"_Nah_, aku tahu kau masih ingat." Sanggah Chanyeol seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, "Kau berbicara tentang orang tuaku dan aku sangat marah karena-"

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu segera memotong Chanyeol, "Hentikan! Bukankah tidak sopan membicarakan kehidupan pribadi dengan orang yang barusan kau kenal?"

"Tapi bukannkah kau yang bilang itu hak orang untuk memberitahu orang lain tentang rahasia mereka, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ya, tapi- Maksudku kita tidak begitu kenal satu sama lain kan?"

"_Yeah_, tapi kau sendiri bilang kita sudah menjadi teman-"

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat Chanyeol terus-terusan mendebatnya, sehingga ia menggebrak meja dan membuat seluruh isi perpustakaan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Demi tuhan, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu saja? Kau pikir ini pesta minum teh lalu kau akan membahas rahasia kita berdua sambil tertawa dan-"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara saat bayangan seseorang menutupi tubuh mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik kebelakang dan mendapati penjaga perpustakaan berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan seakan siap memakan keduanya bulat-bulat. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mudah ditebak, mereka berdua lagi-lagi diusir dari perpustakaan setelah meminta maaf sambil menundukkan badan berkali-kali.

Dan hal itu persis seperti _de javu_ karena hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka lagi-lagi berjalan dikoridor menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah, "Ya tuhan, tidak bisakah kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku dan membuat diriku dibenci oleh penjaga perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kurasa membuat orang lain kesal adalah keahlianku, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun hanya bisa _face palm _secara mental ketika mendengar itu, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bangga dengan 'keahlian' itu. "Ah, terserah kau saja. Jadi setelah ini kita harus bagaimana? Penjaga perpustakaan tua itu pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kita berada disana lagi."

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum ia mengguncang bahu kiri Baekhyun, "_I have a great idea_! Kenapa harus pergi ke perpustakaan usang itu kalau kita bisa mencari tempat lain untuk belajar?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menunggu hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _Baiklah, rencana bodoh apa lagi yang ia sarankan sekarang?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di kedai es krim yang berada didekat sini? Kau tahu kan kedai itu?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Sekitar 3 blok dari sini? Apa yang kau lakukan hanya belajar dan membuat orang tuamu bangga? Bagaimana kedengarannya? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Anggap saja itu setimpal karena sikapku yang menyebalkan."

"_Well_, kedai es krim kedengarannya bagus." Chanyeol langsung menyunggingkan senyum saat Baekhyun menyetujui usulnya, "Tapi simpan uangmu. Aku punya uangku sendiri dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang yang baru kukenal beberapa hari-"

"Teman. Kita teman, Baekhyun-ah. Kita bukan 'orang-yang-baru-beberapa-hari-kukenal-dan-tidak-l ebih-dari-itu'."

Pernyataan final Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "_Yeah, sure_. _We're friends_. _We're 'just' friends, _Chanyeol." Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya dibelakang, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah atau aku akan berubah pikiran!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menyusul Baekhyun. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau tidak tapi ia merasa senang saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama kecilnya pertama kali pada hari itu dan sedikit merasa pahit saat Baekhyun menegaskan kata '_just_' tadi. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan dan menampik pikiran tersebut. Ya, Chanyeol juga mungkin secara tidak sadar berharap agar dirinya sendiri bisa menahan diri untuk tidak naik satu tingkat lebih dari hubungan mereka. Mungkin.

* * *

"Jadi..., kupikir aku pesan _double scoop_. Satu _scoop _rasa _Caramel Turtle Truffle _dan... _Mint Chocolate Chip _diatas _Sugar Cone_."

Pelayan dibalik counter itu tersenyum sambil mengulang pesanan Chanyeol, "Dan bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih-milih rasa sambil menjilat bibir. Terlalu banyak rasa es krim yang asing ditelinganya dan ia tidak mau memilih rasa yang bisa membuatnya mual nanti, "Aku juga pesan _double scoop_. Satu _Fudge Brownie _dan satunya _Vanilla _diatas _Waffle Cone_."

"Totalnya 8.000 won." Baekhyun hendak menyerahkan uangnya namun Chanyeol langsung mengenggam tangannya agar ia tidak usah membayar dan memberi selembar uang kertas 10.000 won kepada pelayan itu. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa memprotes Chanyeol, Pelayan itu kembali berceloteh dengan nada riang, "Promo hari ini! Untuk pembelian diatas 5000 won, anda berhak untuk mendapat satu es krim _homemade_ kemasan kami. Anda bisa memilih antara _pangtoa_, _subak ba_, _ssang ssang bar_, atau _caldduk_.

Baekhyun langsung bersemangat mendengar kata _caldduk_. Itu adalah es krim kesukaan Baekhyun sejak kecil tapi ia sudah lama tidak merasakan es krim itu. Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara pada pelayan tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat, "_Ssang ssang bar_. Aku minta _ssang ssang bar_." Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat _ssang ssang bar _adalah satu es krim yang bisa dibelah dua dan sering dibeli oleh para pasangan di Korea.

Begitu pesanan mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung duduk disalah satu meja didalam kedai itu. "Kenapa memilih _ssang ssang bar_? Padahal _caldduk _lebih enak tahu! Dasar aneh!" katanya sambil memberikan jilatan pertamanya pada es krim pesanannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis sebelum menjawab Baekhyun dengan nada sarkartis, "Terima kasih kembali."

Baekhyun yang sadar apa maksud Chanyeol memukul bahunya pelan, "Hei, bukan aku yang memintamu untuk membayar es krim-ku juga. Kau membayarnya sendiri."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Kadang-kadang kau sendiri bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan ya, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tertawa senang menyadari dirinya berhasil membuat Chanyeol kesal, "Aku senang kau menyadarinya." Katanya sambil kembali tertawa dan memakan es krimnya. Tawa Baekhyun yang riang terdengar merdu ditelinga Chanyeol dan mata Baekhyun yang membentuk _eye smile _ketika ia tertawa membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak lupa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari kan?" tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun berhenti dan melihat Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Aku punya ide bagus lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menjilat es krim miliknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita libur hari ini? Maksudku hanya mengobrol sebagai sesama teman bukannya sebagai guru dan murid, _huh_? Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Baekhyun segera menautkan kedua alisnya karena tidak terima, "Chanyeol-ah, tujuanku kemari adalah-" Ia segera memotong kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang memohon seperti anak kecil dan berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun melunak, "Baiklah baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ini saja!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kini mereka berdua memulainya dengan obrolan ringan sampai ke hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk dibahas. Awalnya Baekhyun terlihat malas menghadapi Chanyeol yang terus berceloteh tapi lama-kelamaan ia juga bisa tenggelam dan mengikuti arah pembicaraan dan ikut bersemangat untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri.

Dan berkat obrolan 'sesama teman' itu Chanyeol jadi lebih banyak mengetahui banyak hal tentang Baekhyun. Kapan ulang tahun Baekhyun, warna kesukaan Baekhyun, keinginan bodoh-dan-konyol Baekhyun untuk bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi awan -karena ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengambang dilangit, kebiasaan mendengking Baekhyun saat ia tidur, atau rasa jijik Baekhyun pada es krim rasa _mint_ yang Chanyeol pesan karena menurutnya itu seperti memakan pasta gigi yang dibekukan.

Mengejutkan sekali bagaimana kedua orang yang baru mengenal satu sama lain kurang dari seminggu bisa terlihat begitu dekat. Terutama untuk Baekhyun, ia sangat heran bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang bisa berubah total dari awal mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sendiri sangat terkejut dengan pandangan Chanyeol tentang dunia diluar hal-hal berbau sekolah dan bagaimana ia bisa terlihat pintar dan bodoh disaat bersamaan saat melontarkan lelucon.

Saat es krim keduanya habis, Chanyeol mulai membuka kemasan _ssang ssang bar_, "Sudah kubilang ini ide bagus kan? Kita harus sering-sering pergi ke kedai es krim ini." Chanyeol membagi es krim itu menjadi dua bagian.

"_Nah_, aku tahu kau berusaha menyogokku dengan es krim agar aku bilang pada Tuan Kwon bahwa kau sudah mengalami kemajuan dalam matema- Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyodorkan kedua _ssang ssang bar _itu padanya.

"Pilih salah satu, Baekhyun. Yang cokelat atau yang _strawberry_?"

"Kenapa aku harus memilih salah satu? Makan saja semua _ssang ssang bar_-mu. Kalau saja kau meminta _caldduk _tadi justru aku akan memakan semuanya." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah, akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan bila aku memakan _ssang ssang bar _sendirian!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum mengambil es krim yang rasa _strawberry_, "Dasar sentimentil." Katanya sambil tertawa dan memakan es krim _ssang ssang bar_ itu.

Setelah selesai memakan es krim Baekhyun sadar bahwa langit sudah berwarna sangat merah, "Kupikir kita harus pulang sekarang, Chanyeol, sudah hampir malam. Dan rumahku agak jauh dari sini jadi sepertinya aku harus cepat pergi ke halte atau-"

"Tunggu saja disini."

Baekhyun hendak berargumen lagi tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut Chanyeol langsung menghentikannya, "Aku bisa minta tolong kakakku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang jadi kau tidak perlu buru-buru kan?"

"Apa? Tapi aku-" Lagi-lagi kalimat Baekhyun tidak jadi keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan Chanyeol berada tepat didepan wajahnya untuk mengisyaratkan ia harus diam karena Chanyeol sedang berusaha menghubungi kakaknya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan _noona _-nya dengan diam. Ia sedikit geli saat mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakkan saat berbicara diponsel. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa _noona_ Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri memiliki sifat yang sama. Keras kepala. Chanyeol yang keras kepala agar kakaknya itu mau menjemputnya disini dan _noona _Chanyeol yang -sepertinya- terus menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena _noona _-nya akhirnya menyerah. "Dia bilang dia mau menjemput kita dan mengantarkanmu kerumahmu."

"Apa kakakmu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku aku pasti akan merepotkan."

"Kau 'akan' merepotkan? Setahuku kau memang selalu merepotkan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak terima dan mengeluarkan nada sarkatis andalannya, "Oh! Kini lihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk meneruskan percakapan mereka sampai kakak Chanyeol datang dan menjemput mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu, Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela dan melihat mobil sedan milik kakaknya tepat berada diluar kedai es krim. "Itu _noona_-ku. Ayo Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar dan tepat setelah itu _noona _Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Dan tentunya apa yang Baekhyun lihat kemudian adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ia harapkan.

"Yo, _noona_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya dan tepat pada saat itu hanya dalam jarak beberapa meter, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa _noona _Chanyeol adalah _noona _yang pernah menggodanya di _cafe _tempat ia kerja sambilan tempo hari.

_Ya tuhan! Kakak dan adik ternyata tidak ada bedanya!_ Muka Baekhyun langsung berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat karena serangan rasa malu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apakah Baekhyun harus menghadapi _noona _Chanyeol seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa atau ia harus bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Chanyeol agar _noona_-nya tidak perlu mengenali Baekhyun. _Well_, ide kedua kedengaran bodoh tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Jadi daripada berjalan disamping Chanyeol layaknya orang normal, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan merapat ke belakang tubuhnya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun menggenggam seragam Chanyeol kuat-kuat agar 'jerapah' didepannya ini tidak menggeser tubuhnya dan membuat identitas Baekhyun terungkap.

Merasa sikap Baekhyun yang sangat aneh dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Baekhyun sedang merundukkan kepalanya seakan ia sedang bermain '_hide-and-seek_'. "H-hei, Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepaskan bajuku!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan Baekhyun tapi ia tetap bersikukuh. Baekhyun bertingkah layaknya anak kecil dan Chanyeol entah kenapa daripada merasa Baekhyun mengganggu justru menurutnya sikap Baekhyun sangat lucu.

Baekhyun malah makin gusar dan ia semakin kuat menggenggam seragam Chanyeol, "J-Jangan bergerak, bodoh!"

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hanya tersenyum saat mendapat ide di otaknya. Bukannya menurut pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mempercepat jalannya ke arah Yura, _noona _Chanyeol, sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun juga ikut terseret.

"Jadi... mana temanmu?" Tanya Yura pada adiknya. Suara Yura yang sampai ketelinga Baekhyun -yang masih tersembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol- membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Yura-_noona _ku sayang, sudah kubilang senyummu itu menakutkan sampai membuat temanku bersembunyi padamu." kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuat Baekhyun melepaskan seragamnya.

"Demi tuhan, C-Chanyeol! Berhentilah-" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuat Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Yura.

Yura langsung tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang ada dibalik tubuh adiknya itu, "Wah, jadi kau temannya Chanyeol? Kalau tidak salah namamu... Baekhyun kan? Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi seperti ini! Namaku Park Yura, aku kakak si anak bodoh ini." Diluar dugaan ternyata nada bicara Yura terdengar sangat ramah.

Chanyeol melihat adegan itu dengan mengkerutkan dahinya, "Tunggu, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yura menarik lengan Baekhyun kemudian merangkulnya, "_Long story short_, _my stupid lil bro_. Iya kan, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk malu-malu. Kini ia memikirkan harus membicarakan hal apa dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol dikursi belakang sedangkan Yura menyetir sendirian didepan. Ia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan Chanyeol dan Yura yang terus berceloteh. Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendengar pembicaraan antar Chanyeol dan Yura yang selalu tidak sependapat. Walau pun Yura lebih tua daripada mereka berdua, tapi sikapnya sungguh kekanak-kanakkan dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa ayah dan ibu sudah pulang?" tanya Yura tapi tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Seharusnya kau bilang lebih awal agar aku bisa menginap dirumah Jongdae." Nada dingin sangat kental dikalimatnya dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. "Kapan mereka datang?"

"Tadi siang, aku sendiri terkejut saat mereka meneleponku untuk menjemput mereka dari bandara. Ini benar-benar... tidak terduga."

"Oh." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Baguslah, lagipula besok lusa mereka pasti akan pergi lagi."

"Tidak,Yeol." Yura menatap Chanyeol lewat kaca spion, "Mereka akan tinggal lebih lama. Ayah bilang ia akan tinggal paling tidak sampai kelulusanmu. Ia sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa aku sudah lebih dulu pulang ke Korea jadi ayah pikir... akan menyenangkan bila kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi sebagai keluarga yang 'utuh'."

Chanyeol tersenyum sarkastis sambil menatap keluar jendela, "Hah, keluarga yang 'utuh' katanya?" Ia menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya dengan gelisah sambil sesekali menutup matanya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti dengan 'dinamika keluarga Park' hanya bisa diam. Satu persatu potongan _puzzle _kenapa Chanyeol bertindak sangat kasar dihari mereka pertama bertemu mulai terkumpul.

"Jangan begitu, Yeol! Ini sudah 3 tahun sejak-"

"Yura-_noona, _ada Baekhyun disini."

Yura segera mengubah nada bicaranya yang serius tadi menjadi kembali terdengar hangat, "Ah maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Kami jadi sangat emosional begini ya?" Yura tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi, setelah perempatan ini kita belok kearah mana?"

"Belok kekiri setelah itu tinggal belok kekanan 2 blok didepan."

Setelah percakapan itu tidak ada dari yang memulai percakapan. Pikiran Yura kembali terfokus pada jalanan, pikiran Chanyeol yang sepertinya menerawang, dan pikiran Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melupakan percakapan yang barusan didengarnya tadi. Ia terus menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam sampai Chanyeol menyadari itu. Baekhyun memberinya tatapan khawatir dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dengan bahasa bibir, _tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan._

Tangan Chanyeol merambat dan meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun seharusnya menarik tangannya tapi ia merasa Chanyeol membutuhkannya sekarang dan berhubung mereka teman menurutnya bergandengan tangan dengan sesama teman adalah hal yang biasa. Jadi ia tetap membiarkan Chanyeol sampai mereka tiba didepan rumah Baekhyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi sekarang kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Chanyeol terasa hangat?

Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Yura dan menundukkan badannya sedangkan pada Chanyeol ia hanya tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol pindah menemani kakaknya dikursi penumpang didepan. Hening menguasai mereka sampai Yura memulai pembicaraan, "Anak yang manis ya?"

Chanyeo menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk anak laki-laki semanis itu, apa tangannya sudah cukup lembut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kakakknya, Chanyeol hampir tersedak, "A-apa? Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol! Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat tanganmu yang liar langsung menggenggamnya! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau harus mengontrol hormonmu!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab lagi dan wajahnya yang merah semerah langit sore itu bukti bahwa ia benar-benar malu.

"_Do you like him_?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa kau menyukainya, Yeol?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain begitu dekat."

"Apa kau yakin? Dia tidak menyebutmu 'mesum' saat kau memegang tangannya."

"... Entahlah."

"_So... my little bro, _bagaimana anak itu bisa berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu."

"Menurutku itu bukan salah satu urusanmu_, sis_."

"Yah, kalau begitu... aku memberitahu bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya dan sebaliknya. Bagaimana?"

"_Deal_."

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam dengan ibunya Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar. Ia berhenti saat melihat selembar kertas yang terlipat didalam salah satu bukunya. Ternyata itu adalah kertas latihan soal yang dulu ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh memperhatikan tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang berantakan dan terdapat banyak coretan. Itu artinya Chanyeol memang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal itu walaupun kebanyakan dari jawabannya salah total.

Dibagian bawah kertas itu ia melihat catatan kecil dari Chanyeol,

_Otakmu terbuat dari apa? Soal ini membuatku hampir gila :-(_

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat catatan itu. Setelah ia selesai memeriksa pekerjaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberi nilai 25% dipojok kanan atas kemudian dibawah nilai itu ia memberi catatan balasan untuk Chanyeol.

_Otakku terbuat dari _tofu_! Tingkatkan nilaimu, bodoh!_

* * *

Sudah lewat 5 hari sejak orang tua Chanyeol hadir dirumahnya dan sudah 2 kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan sesi pelajaran tambahan. Hal itu membuat hubungan pertemanan keduanya semakin dekat. Setelah orang tuanya datang ke kediaman Park, Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Jongdae, Joonmyun, atau Kris karena ia memang sengaja menghindari ayah dan ibunya.

Saat makan malam adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol benci dikeluarganya. Bila biasanya pada iklan di tv ada sebuah keluarga yang berkumpul dimeja makan sambil tertawa-tawa, beda cerita dengan Chanyeol. Hanya bunyi garpu dan pisau logam yang bergesekan dengan permukaan piring kaca yang terdengar diruang makan keluarga Park. Tidak ada satu pun diantara keluarga Park yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga keempatnya hanya melahap makanan mereka dalam hening.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah membaca brosur-brosur unversitas yang kuberikan padamu kemarin?" Kata Nyonya Park memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika wanita itu memanggil namanya tapi ia memilih untuk tidak merespon.

Sikap Chanyeol membuat Tuan Park melirik ke arahnya, "Chanyeol, jawab ibumu."

"Tidak." Kata Chanyeol datar. Dari nada bicaranya ia lebih menjurus menjawab ayahnya daripada ibunya.

Tuan Park yang mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol menghentikan makannya dan membelalakkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menyadari diperhatikan seperti itu hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa? Aku menjawab pertanyannya. Aku memang tidak membaca brosur yang dia berikan padaku."

"'Dia' adalah ibumu, Chanyeol! Kau harus bersikap sopan pada orang tuamu!" Tuan Park meninggikan suaranya sehingga ruang makan yang awalnya tenang itu perlahan-lahan dipenuhi dengan ketegangan.

Tangan Chanyeol sedikit merinding mendengar suara ayahnya yang seperti itu, ia sebenarnya menghormatinya hanya saja wanita yang duduk disebelah ayahnya membuat Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan lagi seluruh makan malam yang barusan ia telan.

"Kenapa kau melihat ibumu seperti itu?" Setelah Tuan Park melontarkan kalimat itu semua yang ada diruang makan itu kehilangan selera makan mereka.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan pura-pura meneruskan makannya. Diabaikan anaknya seperti itu membuat Tuan Park kehabisan kesabaran. Ia berdiri dengan paksa sehingga meja makan didepannya sedikit berderak.

"Lihat wajahku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu! Dasar bocah pengecut tidak berguna!" Tuan Park mengangkat tangannya ke udara sebelum mendaratkannya ke pipi kiri anak laki-lakinya dengan keras. Sehingga anaknya terjatuh dan menubruk meja kayu yang berada didekat mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan saat merasakan tulang rusuknya beradu dengan permukaan meja yang keras.

"Ayah! Hentikan!" Melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu Yura segera berlari dan memegangi tangan ayahnya agar tidak melukai adiknya lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit dan mengelap darah diujung bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Ia kembali menghadapi ayahnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang otomatis itu membuat ayahnya semakin naik darah.

"Apa-apaan mata itu! Kau terus melihatku seakan semua yang kulakukan untukmu dan kakakmu itu sama sekali bukan untuk kebaikan kalian! Dasar anak sialan!" Tuan Park berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Yura, tapi Yura tetap gigih memegangi lengan ayahnya.

"Hentikan! Ayah! Kumohon hentikan!" Yura terus memohon pada ayahnya sampai hampir menangis, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri terpaku didepannya. "Chanyeol! Masuk kekamarmu sekarang!"

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan meninggalkan ketiganya begitu saja.

Tuan Park yang emosinya makin meredam hanya bisa kembali duduk dikursinya dan melihat punggung anaknya semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Yura hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung ayahnya.

"Aku akan bicara padanya." Dan dengan begitu Yura ikut meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya diruang makan.

Setelah kepergian Yura, Tuan Park mulai mengeluarkan air matanya karena menyesal telah memukul Chanyeol, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Tuan Park pada dirinya sendiri sambil terisak.

Istrinya yang dari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri mulai tergerak untuk menghibur suaminya, "Shh, ini bukan salahmu. Sejak awal ini adalah kesalahanku datang kepada keluargamu. Aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini kapan pun ia suka kalau ini bisa memperbaiki hubungannya denganmu."

"Tidak! Jangan!" Tuan Park segera menatap istrinya dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tahu Yura dan Chanyeol membutuhkanmu. Aku... membutuhkanmu juga."

"Tapi aku hanya memperburuk keadaan-"

"Kumohon berhentilah berpikir seperti itu! Chanyeol membutuhkanmu! Dia hanya belum menyadari itu!"

Nyonya Park memilih menurut dan hanya bisa diam mendengarnya selagi menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

* * *

"Demi tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Ayah dan Ibu belum ada seminggu dirumah ini dan kau sudah mengacaukan segalanya!" Yura sengaja menempelkan kapas ke ujung bibir Chanyeol yang berdarah dengan keras.

"Adududuh, _noona_! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" Chanyeol mendesis saat tekanan dari kapas itu membuat ujung bibirnya sakit.

Yura tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu dan hanya mengobati Chanyeol sambil mengamati wajahnya.

"Hanya ayah yang ada disini, _noona_. Ibu tidak. _Ibu _meninggalkan kita."

Mendengar itu Yura berhenti mengobati Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Chanyeol, aku tahu kau kesal. Aku juga tapi paling tidak aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Ayah menikahi wanita itu bukan dengan tidak menggunakan pertimbangan. Ayah memikirkanmu. Memikirkan kita juga."

Chanyeol tidak berani menatap balik Yura dan lebih memilih menjatuhkan pandangannya kelantai, "Entahlah, _noona_. Aku sendiri mencoba untuk menerimanya tapi..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mencoba, hanya kurang-"

Kalimat Yura terpotong ketika mendengar getaran dari ponsel adiknya. Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksanya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan. Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Dan itu cukup membuat kedua ujung bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas, melupakan fakta bahwa rahangnya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan ayahnya.

"Yeol, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti pedofil."

"_Nah nah nah_, katakan itu pada tanganku." Chanyeol segera berbalik dari kakaknya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Mendapat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun entah kenapa dapat membuat pikirannya teralih dari masalah keluarga yang barusan ia alami.

_Hey Chanyeol, apa kau sibuk?_

Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun mampu membuat seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalam perut Chanyeol. Dengan semangat ia segera membalas pesan Baekhyun dan memencet tombol _send_ setelah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menggunakan _emoticon _atau tidak -yang akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

_Tentu saja tidak, Baek-ah ^^ Ada apa? _

Tidak sampai semenit balasan dari Baekhyun muncul di _icon _pesan diponselnya.

_Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam bahasa inggris :-( ada soal dan aku harus membuat kalimat dengan menggunakan '_vice versa_'. Kau tahu apa arti '_vice versa_'?_

* * *

Baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi ponselnya daripada buku yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan pesan Chanyeol telah sampai diponselnya. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan ia yakin apa yang ia baca dilayar ponsel membuatnya berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat.

_I love you and vice versa :-)_

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri tapi ia bisa merasakan pasti wajahnya sekarang akan terlihat semerah tomat. Setelah mengendalikan dirinya dari salah tingkah yang berlebihan, ia membalas pesan Chanyeol.

_Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti._

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lagi.

_Itu contoh kalimat, Baek-ah ^^ Maksudnya 'aku mencintaimu dan sebaliknya, kau juga mencintaiku.' Vice versa artinya 'sebaliknya'._

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang membaca pesan Chanyeol. Entah ia harus merasa lega atau kecewa karena yang Chanyeol bicarakan barusan hanya contoh.

_Oh begitu, thanks Chanyeol_

Kurang dari 20 detik balasan Chanyeol langsung masuk keponsel Baekhyun.

_Sama-sama Baekhyun-ah :-)_

Dan setelah itu percakapan keduanya berhenti begitu saja. Ada perasaan menggelitik diperut Baekhyun. Dan itu karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama kecil dipesan singkat itu, cara Chanyeol yang terus menggunakan _emoticon _disetiap pesan yang ia kirimkan ke Baekhyun, dan yang paling utama adalah _contoh kalimat 'vice versa'_ itu.

Entah itu hanya perasannya atau bukan, tanpa Baekhyun sadari sepintas ia telah mengharapkan contoh kalimat yang Chanyeol berikan padanya itu lebih dari sekedar 'contoh'.

* * *

Chanyeol kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab pesannya lagi. Ia ingin sekali memulai percakapan yang panjang tapi ia takut dimata Baekhyun ia akan terlihat _agresif_. Apalagi menggunakan 'i love you' sebagai contoh kalimat sepertinya adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memikirkan kalimat yang lain tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu dan entah kenapa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, dikepala Chanyeol selalu terbayang-bayang kalimat itu.

Dan entah itu hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tanpa Chanyeol sadari selama sedetik ia mengharapkan Baekhyun tahu bahwa contoh kalimat itu memang lebih dari sekedar contoh.

- tbc

* * *

A/N: maaf update lama soalnya author udah mulai tahun ajaran baru ;_; buat yang masih penasaran sama masa lalu baek & yeol, tunggu chap berikutnya ya! author janji bakal dibahas tuntas! thanks buat yang review, follow, sama favorite :*


End file.
